Chika & Nari
by migguy-24
Summary: L'histoire d'un employé de bureau amer et d'un jeune homme indomptable. Traduction de la fanfic de 'ukellicious'. Rien n'est à moi. (Edti en cours de développement)


Disclaimer 1 : Capcom

Disclaimer 2 : L'histoire est à ukellicious

* * *

 _ **Le début**_

* * *

Il était assis sur le petit canapé de son appartement, comme tous les autres jours de sa vie. Regardant la télévision avec une expression absente, haussant les jambes et touchant sa poitrine avec ses genoux, il mangea lentement, avec abstraction, comme si son esprit n'était pas à cet endroit. Ses yeux bruns, opaques, ne reflétaient pas la lumière, ne montraient aucune trace de vie ou un désir de la vivre.

Coulant la cuillère dans le pot en plastique, il souleva une portion considérable de fromage et le porta à sa bouche, mangeant sans réfléchir, sans en sentir le goût. Ses cheveux, courts et sombres, tombaient sur les côtés de son visage et ne bougeaient que s'il respirait. Au crépuscule du coucher de soleil, tandis que le ciel était couvert d'étoiles qu'il ne voyait pas, il sentait passer les minutes, les heures, comme si cela ne valait pas la peine de lever la tête.

"C'est comme ça tous les jours..." murmura-t-il à personne, car il était complètement seul dans son appartement. "Voilà comment sera ma vie entière... Vide et grise."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant le pot de côté, sur le canapé.

"Il n'y a personne qui a besoin de moi ? Peut-être que je ne suis bon pour personne... Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un..."

La nuit avait passé comme tant d'autres, dans le silence absolu et la solitude. Son réveil avait sonnée comme toujours, avec son bruit insupportable, la seule chose qui parvenait à le réveiller et à le faire sortir du lit où il avait souvent voulu périr. Il était temps de recommencer un autre jour, une autre journée agaçante où il ne trouverait aucun sens à son existence vide.

Il se baigna et se lava, et vêtu de son costume sombre, prit sa mallette et partit sans déjeuner, comme toujours, sur le chemin du travail.

Il traversa la rue comme tant d'autres jours, descendit les escaliers qui menaient au métro, passa sa carte et attendit... Il attendit, comme tant d'autres fois, que le train arrive.

Lorsque le train s'est arrêté à la gare, les gens se sont entassés et ont été soudainement traînés par une marée humaine. La première pensée qui a attaqué son esprit était le retard, la perte du voyage. S'il perdait ce train, il serait en retard au travail. Agacé, reniflant contre les gens qui l'ont poussé, il a essayé de percer pour entrer dans le train, mais une grande silhouette est entrée en collision avec lui et l'a fait tomber.

Le train partit brusquement, emportant les sons et les gens avec, tandis que ceux qui étaient descendus marchaient rapidement vers les sorties. Il était là, assis par terre, la tête baissée et les lèvres tremblantes. Il en avait marre, marre de cette vie, marre de tout. Plusieurs fois il avais pensé à se suicider pour mettre fin à tout cela, mais il n'avais pas eu le courage. Les fois où il s'était coupé les poignets, il avait fini par aller à l'hôpital lui-même. Il avait voulu se jeter du balcon, mais il avait finit par reculer et fermer la porte vitrée avec crainte et violence.

"Est ce que tu va bien ?"

Cette voix profonde et rauque le sortit de son silence. Il leva lentement la tête pour voir qui lui parlait.

"Hé, tu m'as entendu ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il regarda cette personne avec de grands yeux et les lèvres serrées. En le voyant, il vit que c'était gigantesque, comme une immense statue. Il avait de longues jambes, de larges épaules et des cheveux gris, sans définir entre le blanc et l'argent, très court et désordonné. Un patch médical couvrait son œil gauche. Une grimace de curiosité et de confiance en soi remplit son visage.

"Hé..." il répétait pour la troisième fois. "Tu t'es fait mal ?"

Il tendit la main pour la lui offrir. Il était vêtu d'une partie de ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme scolaire. A cause de son attitude et de sa démarche, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été beaucoup à l'école.

"Non..." répondit-il, détournant les yeux alors qu'il levait le bras et prenait lentement la main du garçon.

"Que c'est bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé." s'excusa-t-il grossièrement, se grattant la nuque. "Tu es si petit que je ne t'ai pas vu."

Il se sentait gêné par cette déclaration. Petit ? C'était lui qui était gigantesque !

"Celui qui est petit, c'est toi.", dit-il d'une voix un peu agacée. "N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour toi ? Tu devrais être à l'école maintenant."

"Non, je m'ennuie là-bas. C'est pour ça que je vais me balader." était la réponse irrévérencieuse du garçon, qui pinçait les lèvres en détournant les yeux.

Il regarda le garçon pendant un moment. Honnêtement, il n'avauit pas compris la jeunesse de ses jours, avec le manque de motivations et d'objectifs. Soudain, il se souvint que, même s'il était adulte, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de motivations dans sa vie non plus. (Ce n'était pas à qui accuser.)

"Eh bien, je... je dois... je dois y aller." balbutia-t-il, détournant les yeux pour que l'écolier ne puisse pas le voir. "Je suis très en retard..."

"Ah, ah, comme la routine est ennuyeuse." s'exclama le garçon. "Vous ne stressez pas à propos des horaires et des choses comme ça ? Moi, ça m'étouffe."

Il regarda à nouveau le garçon. Il ne pouvais pas comprendre son manque de responsabilité.

"Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller prendre un café ou quelque chose ? Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à être en retard."

Cette proposition l'a laissé franchement surpris.

"Hein ?" Il a demandé à demander. "Pourquoi dis tu ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas ... C'est juste ... tu as l'air si triste," murmura-t-il, détournant son œil nu. C'était un bleu pénétrant. _**(Note : Traduction stoppée le soir 29 avril pour cause d'orage)**_

Il ne savait pas quand ni comment, mais le garçon l'avait traîné dans un café près de la rue du métro. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à l'une des tables qui donnaient sur la rue, quand la fille laissa deux cafés devant eux.

Il regarda dehors, regardant les gens passer, les nuages bougeant et éclaircissant ou obscurcissant la rue. Le garçon prit un paquet de sucre, l'ouvrit et laissa tout le contenu entrer dans la tasse. Cela fait, il en prend un autre et répète l'opération, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ouvert au moins une demi-douzaine de colis. Il le regarda avec un geste de confusion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en regardant la montagne d'enveloppes.

«Mon café me plaît beaucoup, répondit l'autre légèrement. Quoi, tu ne vas pas mettre le tien?

"Non," dit-il solennellement. Je le prends amer.

-Oh ... Sa voix grave était perdue alors sous la gorgée de café. Il prit sa tasse des deux mains, fixant le contenu sombre.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Il a interrogé, après quelques secondes. Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ...

"Non, je ne sais pas," répondit le garçon, "mais j'aimerais savoir. Comment tu t'apelles?

-Mouri ..., murmura-t-il en levant la tasse et en prenant une légère gorgée. Mouri Motonari

-Mouri-san, répéta le garçon. Ou Motonari-kun? Comment préfères-tu que je t'appelle?

Il était stupéfait, le fixant.

-Quoi? Il a réussi à demander après quelques instants. Prévoyez-vous ... de vous revoir?

-Pourquoi pas? L'écolier interrogé. Je n'ai vraiment pas grand chose à faire, et vous ... Je pense que vous avez désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Tu dis encore des choses comme ça ... Pourquoi tirez-vous ces conclusions? Tu ne sais rien de moi! S'exclama Motonari en fronçant les sourcils.

"Peut-être pas ... Mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré, comme si j'avais connu cette tristesse," dit-il enfin, lentement, posant son coude sur la table et posant sa tête sur sa main.

Il contemplait une fois de plus cet adolescent irrévérencieux, détestant la confiance en soi de celui qu'il avait utilisé pour le condamner à la honte avec des déclarations comme ça ... et pourtant, au fond, il voulait seulement lui dire qu'il avait raison. Qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en lui, qu'il connaissait la vérité de sa vie déprimante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais cela, mais la réalité était que c'était là. Il ... Il sentait aussi qu'il avait déjà connu, dans un autre endroit, dans une autre vie.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Il a demandé à voix basse, après quelques minutes.

"Chousokabe Motochika, le démon de l'ouest", répondit le garçon, gonflé de fierté devant ce vandalisme.

Motonari leva un sourcil de désapprobation. Motochika rit nerveusement de cette réaction.

Avec sa voix grave et rauque, le garçon menait la conversation à travers différents endroits jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à faire parler l'homme de ce qui l'avait rendu malade. Il a appris que Mouri Motonari avait vingt-sept ans, qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme universitaire en comptabilité et qu'il travaillait dans un bref bureau du gouvernement, caché toute la journée dans son box. Qu'il n'avait presque pas d'amis, que ses parents étaient morts quand il était entré dans la faculté et qu'il vivait seul, sans animal de compagnie, sans plante, sans autre compagnie que ses propres pensées.

Le temps passait vite pour Motochika, c'était naturel d'être proche de cet homme mince, avec son regard perdu.

Comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, quand il était temps de partir parce que les employés locaux commençaient à laisser entendre qu'il fallait fermer, il ne voulait pas partir.

Ils ont marché ensemble quelques pâtés de maisons, je lui ai parlé de n'importe quoi et il était très content de me voir sourire un peu sur Motonari. De nouveau, il commençait à faire sombre et ils avaient atteint la porte du bâtiment où il habitait.

C'était une construction sombre et déprimante, celle que Motochika se tourna pour voir avec un sourcil levé. Bien qu'il n'habitait pas dans une zone de bon niveau économique, il préférait mille fois l'agitation des gens que ces petites grottes privées de vie.

Il a regardé autour du bâtiment et a crié:

\- Cela rend quelqu'un triste.

L'autre le regarda, perplexe.

"Eh bien ... Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir un endroit beaucoup plus luxueux à vivre," murmura-t-il, détournant les yeux une fois de plus. Ce n'est pas que je m'intéresse beaucoup au luxe non plus.

Hey! Non ... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ... Si tu connaissais l'endroit où je vis, tu ne dirais pas ça du tout »rit-il. C'est que tout est silencieux ... Je pense que ça te fait te sentir plus seul ...

Il a vu que la critique sur le logement rendait Mouri mal à l'aise et il voulait le réparer.

"Je suppose que je suis habitué à l'agitation des bidonvilles," il sourit largement.

\- Les quartiers bas? Le regard sombre de l'autre a montré la curiosité. Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents?

Il réfléchit un peu à sa réponse, faisant un visage qui analysait quelque chose, puis il répondit.

"Pas exactement ..." Le front ridé de Mouri le força à expliquer. Ils sortent beaucoup pendant le voyage et je déteste rester seul dans le silence de la maison, alors pendant un moment je vis seul ... ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est un endroit plein de clochards et de bruit toute la journée.

"Oh ..." était tout ce que Motonari pouvait dire. Je vois déjà.

D'une certaine manière, ils se ressemblaient un peu, seulement que le jeune Chousokabe faisait quelque chose pour remédier à son abandon.

Un courant d'air froid déplaça leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Celui de Motonari a tremblé et était très désordonné.

Avant que son cerveau ne traite ce qu'il faisait, il se rendit au comptoir et, le regard fixe, mais en même temps perdu dans ses yeux, il lui peigna doucement les cheveux avec ses doigts.

Quand il avait arrangé les cheveux, il lui caressait la joue à peine. Un sentiment très familier l'attaqua, comme s'il avait été comme ça des milliers de fois auparavant.

Motonari rougit et quelque chose en lui le fit s'approcher de sa main, tenant la main de Motochika et la pressant légèrement contre son visage.

-Vous voulez monter ...? Il a demandé, sa voix tremblante. très froid ... Il est déjà en retard pour vous d'aller jusqu'à votre maison ... Je me sens mal pour avoir gardé beaucoup ... Je n'ai pas de sucre, mais peut-être quelque chose comme ...

phrases embrouillées lui, sur les genoux tremblements, ne savaient pas pourquoi mais il se sentait plus nerveux que jamais, comme ne voulant pas gâcher toute la magie qui avait eu lieu ce jour-là.

Comme s'il était perdu en transe, le garçon sourit calmement et répondit presque à voix basse.

-Très bien ...

Le vol des escaliers qui montait n'était pas très long. Motonari, habitué à le faire tous les jours, observait avec curiosité le garçon qui respirait agité.

"Il n'y avait que six étages", commenta-t-il en cherchant sa clé.

Le garçon a répondu avec agacement.

-Je vis sur terre, tu sais ...

"J'oserais dire que c'est le mérite du tabac", a averti le propriétaire de la maison, en montrant du doigt le paquet de cigarettes qui sortait de la poche de la chemise du garçon.

En réponse, Motochika n'a fait que claquer des dents, briser le visage de dix adversaires était moins agité que de monter des escaliers.

Motonari ouvrit la porte et l'invita à passer avec un geste absent.

"Ce n'est pas merveilleux", a-t-il averti, "mais au moins c'est confortable.

Le garçon entra et le comptable entra derrière lui, fermant la porte. C'était un petit mais bel appartement, bien qu'un peu nu. Cela semblait plus grand parce que j'avais peu de choses. Dans le salon, une table basse, un canapé, une immense bibliothèque et un meuble où reposait la télévision. Dans la cuisine brillait la vaisselle, un placard sur le mur, le réfrigérateur et le poêle, le tout dans l'ordre et la propreté absolus. Un regard indiscret révéla la porte qui menait à la salle de bain et celle qui menait à la chambre à coucher, qui était dans l'ombre, qui était entrouverte.

«Tu es dans ta maison,» murmura-t-il, enlevant ses chaussures et laissant sa serviette près de la porte. Puis il sortit son téléphone portable, le regarda avec une expression de fatigue et l'éteignit, le laissant sur la table dans le salon.

Le garçon vérifia tout ce que son œil pouvait voir, enleva ses chaussures et laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée. Il a suivi son hôte dans la pièce. C'était un bel endroit mais sans vie.

Après avoir rompu le contact il y a quelques minutes dans l'escalier, un silence inconfortable s'abat sur eux. Motochika, n'étant pas une personne calme, a demandé une boisson, à laquelle elle a reçu une réponse négative pour être plus petite.

"Ne pensez pas que je vais vous aider à continuer à enfreindre les règles", a déclaré Mouri, sur un ton sévère qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

En réponse, l'adolescent grogna et étendit tout son haut sur la table, laissant ses mains pendre à l'autre bout.

Motonari fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait dit d'être à l'aise, mais ... pas beaucoup non plus. Dominant le désir de le gronder, il s'assit sur le canapé et le regarda fixement.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Il a demandé, hésitant. Pourtant ... je ne peux pas le comprendre.

Ne comprenant pas la question, il leva son visage, confus.

"Parce que c'est ennuyeux de se faufiler dans le genre de comportement qui vous est demandé." Il se leva, soupira et s'assit sur le côté du comptoir. Puis-je fumer? Demanda-t-il en sortant le sac de sa poche presque sans attendre de réponse.

"Claro ... Claro," répondit-il, se levant et ouvrant un peu la porte vitrée qui menait au balcon.

Il chercha quelque chose qu'il pouvait utiliser comme un cendrier, le laissa sur la table et se rassit.

Le garçon sentait les nerfs dans les mouvements du jeune homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de le déranger; c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà pensé, c'était trop naturel d'être près de lui. Il a allumé son cigare, lui donnant un courant d'air profond et puis laissant la fumée lentement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu nerveux? Demanda-t-il, faisant un geste pour lui offrir une cigarette.

Motonari sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, se colorant de nouveau comme une pivoine. Il lui a fallu de longues secondes pour répondre.

\- Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je ne sais pas ...?

Sa voix semblait cassante et ses yeux sombres regardaient le mur devant lui, complètement absent du monde.

Motochika n'a pas aimé le ton en lui. Il posa son cigare sur la table et prit son visage pour le faire se retourner. Pour une raison quelconque, le regard triste de l'homme tordit quelque chose au fond de lui.

Avec la paume de l'une de ses mains il couvrit les yeux de Motonari, et quand il écarta ses lèvres pour se plaindre, il l'embrassa. Doucement mais sans intention de se séparer.

Mouri sentit le sang se courber sur son visage d'une manière brutale, il voulait bouger, l'éloigner, au moins pour enlever cette main rugueuse de ses yeux ... mais il ne pouvait pas. Les lèvres de Motochika étaient étroitement jointes à la sienne et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter son côté. Bientôt ils commencèrent à se déplacer lentement, comme s'ils voulaient manger ceux de Motonari. La langue chaude du garçon se dirigea lentement vers la sienne.

Soudainement, le propriétaire a réussi à lever les bras et a doucement déplacé Chousokabe, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-S'il te plait ... -elle chuchotait-. Non

"Je ne te ferai pas de mal ..." murmura-t-il doucement, s'asseyant un peu pour forcer Mouri à se reculer dans la chaise. Jamais ...

Il s'appuyait sur une main pour ne pas l'écraser et de l'autre caressait le visage de celui aux cheveux bruns. Des milliers d'images qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, mais qui inondaient son corps de sensations, l'attaquaient. Ils lui ont dit qu'il devrait protéger cette silhouette mince qui tremblait de ses caresses, qu'il ne devrait pas quitter son côté, plus jamais.

Cela l'a rempli de tristesse et de besoin. Confus, il laissa seulement son corps agir pour lui, se penchant pour embrasser à nouveau Motonari.

Il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, ne pouvait pas le séparer de lui-même. Il avait peur, avait très peur et était angoissé, mais le corps du garçon irradiait une chaleur qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais remarquée chez quelqu'un. Pas même chez leurs parents, quand ils vivaient.

Il leva à nouveau ses bras nerveux et attrapa le cou de Motochika, le rapprochant de lui et posant son menton sur son épaule. Ses mains ressemblaient à des papiers agités par le vent. Il pressa ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Le jeune homme sentit le tremblement dans les mains de son partenaire et l'embrassa fermement; mais il ne voulait pas l'écraser, alors il se retourna, tombant le dos au sol avec Motonari sur le dessus.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos.

-Ne pas avoir peur ...

La tête du jeune homme, sur la poitrine de sa visite, sentait tout l'écho du cœur puissant du garçon. Motochika essaya de séparer son visage pour le voir mais c'était impossible, il soupira bruyamment et continua de le caresser.

"Je ..." Il soupira de nouveau. Désolé.

Motonari resta immobile quand il l'entendit.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, juste ... c'est comme si mon corps bougeait tout seul. Désolé...

"Ca ne me dérange pas", dit l'autre avec précipitation "Ca ne me dérange pas du tout ... mais c'est étrange ... Hier, à cette heure, je ne savais même pas que tu existais ...

Il fit une pause pour réécouter le battement profond de la poitrine de Motochika.

\- Hier, à cette époque, je voulais seulement trouver quelque chose qui donnerait un sens à ma vie.

Les mots du plus vieux des deux ont fait serrer son étreinte l'écolier. Je voulais le sortir de cette obscurité, mais il n'était pas bon avec les mots et ses actions n'étaient jamais bien pensées.

Il a gloussé contre son oreille.

\- Je me sens stupide ... C'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu, et chaque cellule de mon corps criait que je devais être à tes côtés ... - il rougit en analysant ces mots et garda le silence en regardant le plafond.

Quelque chose éclaira le regard de Mouri, comme si un souffle soudain de vie était entré en lui.

-Tu as besoin de moi...? Il a chuchoté.

Chousokabe serra les poings dans le tissu de la chemise du comptable, et le rougissement augmenta sur tout son visage. Il soupira pour se détendre les mains ...

-Need ... Non, j'ai besoin d'air, ce n'est pas une option ... Pour toi ... je te veux à mes côtés ...

C'était comme si une nouvelle sensation de picotement balayait Mouri de la tête aux pieds. Il se redressa un peu et s'accrocha avec ses mains, se reposant sur le sol.

\- Hier ... Hier était une nuit si terrible, si vide ... Je sentais que je n'avais aucun but à vivre, parce que personne ne semblait avoir besoin de moi, ce n'était rien pour personne, mais je mourais parce que quelqu'un resterait avec moi ... Ma vie est tellement vide que je ne savais pas quoi en faire ... et alors tu es apparu ...

Motochika s'assit sur ses coudes pour être à une hauteur où il respirait le souffle chaud de l'autre. Il regarda dans ses yeux et chuchota:

"Laisse-moi rester avec toi ..." elle se gratta à peine les lèvres contre les siennes et continua. Laissez-moi combler ce vide ...

Il continua à caresser cette bouche avec sa lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas l'embrasser sans sa permission.

Motonari prit une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait sentir l'âme du garçon sur ses lèvres, la douceur dont il lui parlait, le respect qu'il lui témoignait. Se penchant la tête, il enfouit sa bouche délicate sur celle qui sentait le tabac.

Motochika est devenu fou avec tout ça. Les battements de sa poitrine augmentèrent rapidement et il s'accrocha à ce corps mince. Il voulait être rempli de lui, il voulait tout ressentir, c'était un sentiment étrange, il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme de sa vie.

Il s'assit, posa Mouri sur ses jambes sans rompre le contact entre leurs bouches, et commença à explorer lentement son torse avec ses mains.

Quelque chose a semblé apporter celui avec les cheveux bruns, qui s'est arrêté et a encore attrapé les mains du jeune homme dans le patch.

"Ayez un peu de patience, s'il vous plaît," dit-il doucement. Je ...

Le garçon, réalisant ce qu'il faisait, se retourna, rouge sur le front. Il était désolé de faire face à l'homme.

-C'est bien.

Il n'était pas du tout un garçon inexpérimenté, mais quelque chose dans cet homme le rendait nerveux, comme s'il se plaignait d'une erreur. Il a avalé et a dit, en essayant de détourner le tout:

-Je pense qu'il y a un film pirate à la télévision ...

Motonari lui sourit gentiment, probablement le premier sourire sincère qu'elle le vit toute la journée.

-Je voudrais me reposer, aujourd'hui ... ce fut une journée inhabituelle pour moi ...

Ils se sont levés de leur place sur le sol. Mourotant pour un peu de nicotine, Motochika vit que son cigare avait été consommé seul. Il soupira profondément.

"Alors je devrais partir ..." Il traîna nerveusement le cou de son cou.

Il embrassa brièvement les lèvres du jeune homme et se tourna pour partir.

L'homme aux yeux noirs cligna des yeux après cela et retint sa bouche avec sa main, suivant rapidement l'écolier.

-Non ... S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

L'action a surpris le garçon, qui l'a regardé avec l'oeil grand ouvert et a alors souri doucement.

-Tu veux dîner? La question est venue de nulle part, tout à coup il était très heureux. Il ne s'agit pas de se montrer, mais je suis un bon cuisinier ...

Mouri réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé une bouchée toute la journée.

"Bien sûr," acquiesça-t-il. Ce serait génial.

Relâchant l'emprise de l'autre, il alla à la cuisine, pliant les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes et fouillant dans le frigo pour voir ce qu'il pouvait préparer.

Tandis que le jeune homme remuait toute sa cuisine, Motonari le regardait avec une expression douce, suivant tous ses mouvements. Soudain, la chaleur du poêle l'étouffa, alors il sortit sur le balcon pour respirer un peu. Ayant laissé quelque chose en feu, Motochika le suivit.

L'homme l'intriguait, c'était routine et normal, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté; et même alors, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré.

Le silence dans lequel ils le dérangeaient, alors il commença à parler de n'importe quoi. Comme toujours.

-Hey, Motonari-ku ... -il a coupé sa tentative de parler dès le début, par l'impression. La lumière derrière le dos de Mouri, contre l'obscurité de la rue désolée qui l'enveloppait sur le balcon, lui donnait une beauté élégante que Motochika n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

-Oui? L'homme a demandé doucement.

Perdu dans l'image qui lui était présentée, il ne pouvait articuler un mot, les reflets de lumière éclairaient à peine son œil.

Un peu inquiet par le silence, Motonari commença à jouer avec les manches de sa chemise.

Quand un gros bruit sourd dans la casserole, le garçon retourna à la réalité et courut à la cuisine. Le propriétaire n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire quand il a vu ça. Alors que Chousokabe s'occupait de la nourriture, il baissa légèrement l'une des manches, observant avec tristesse les traces de coupures dans son poignet.

De moment en moment, Motochika jeta un coup d'œil à son hôte depuis la cuisine. Un peu plus calme et sûr qu'il ne se taireait plus, il tenta à nouveau d'engager une conversation.

"Je suis mauvais à cuisiner peu ... J'espère que tu as faim," dit-il, presque d'une voix inutilement forte.

Bien sûr ... Sauf pour le café le matin, je n'ai rien mangé toute la journée -Motonari sa manche et rapidement réentrée l'appartement.

Sans mesurer ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa Motochika dans une étreinte serrée, posant sa tête sur le dos de son invité.

Le contact soudain provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps du cuisinier, ce qui le fit presque jeter la casserole. Quand ils sont partis, il a fermé les yeux, profitant de la chaleur qui semblait le traverser.

Pour Mouri c'était presque magique de le sentir si proche. En ce moment je ne voulais rien d'autre ... Je ne voulais pas de baisers ou de contact sexuel, il suffisait de se sentir emprisonné par ces bras longs et musclés. Il voulait juste se reposer à ses côtés, composer peu à peu son âme fracturée.

Les bruits du poêle ont ramené Motochika.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner quelques plats? Il a demandé, un peu déçu, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre contact.

-Oh oui ... -le jeune homme le relâcha avec réticence et se dirigea vers l'évier pour ramasser la vaisselle propre. Il donna au garçon les plats, style western, avec un sourire timide et des yeux pleins de clarté.

Motochika ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit son visage, c'était ... tout simplement magnifique. Il a servi des portions énormes pour les deux et les a amenés à la table. Il regarda Motonari avec expectation, pour trouver une qualification de sa nourriture dans ses gestes.

Il prit lentement les baguettes et, remuant la nourriture, prit une bonne portion et la mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha lentement, sentant le goût, et l'avala au bout d'un moment.

"C'est merveilleux," dit-il enfin, reprenant une autre portion de sa bouche.

Motochika lâcha en relief l'air qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans sa poitrine. Il lui fit un énorme sourire, montrant une grande partie de ses dents, et goûta sa soucoupe.

Ils mangèrent en silence, la télévision éteinte, n'entendant le fracas des baguettes contre les assiettes, les gorges buvant le liquide. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent plus d'une fois, ils se cherchaient des yeux sans même le savoir, ils se contemplaient en silence sans pouvoir cacher l'énorme bonheur et la chaleur qu'ils commençaient à ressentir comme étant l'un à côté de l'autre.

Un moment après avoir fini le repas, Motonari a lavé tout ce qui avait été sale dans sa cuisine et a disparu dans sa chambre, tombant lourdement sur le lit.

Motochika, d'autre part, a osé envahir la salle de bain et prendre une douche. Bien qu'il l'ait fait le matin, il ne perdrait jamais le luxe d'un bain chaud.

L'eau qui tombait détendit tous ses muscles, rappelant tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée.

Le comptable, engourdi par la nourriture et par l'agitation de la journée, n'avait même pas réussi à changer de vêtements. Sa chemise blanche avait les premiers boutons déboutonnés, comme les manches. Ses cheveux raides tombaient sur son visage et il se réveillait parfois, pour se rendormir.

Finissant le bain, Motochika remit son pantalon sale, laissant la partie supérieure nue. Il a tout trouvé en silence et a erré autour de la maison pour chercher le propriétaire.

Il soupira profondément en voyant à quelle vitesse il s'était endormi et se dévoua à le déshabiller, les vêtements de bureau sûrs étaient inconfortables pour dormir. Il déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise, essayant de ne pas le réveiller, comme son pantalon. Bien que ce dernier objet n'a pas osé l'enlever, de peur de l'éveiller dans la panique.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant ses coudes sur le matelas, regardant sa poitrine se soulever et tomber en rythme.

Mouri bougea, à moitié endormi, tournant le dos et tournant le dos au garçon.

S'assurant qu'il dormait, Chousokabe sortit sur le balcon. Il faisait froid et il mourait d'envie de s'allonger à côté du comptoir, mais la pensée lui faisait peur. Il voulait tellement le contact agréable avec sa peau, qu'il a failli se rapprocher du besoin ...

Il a vu deux personnes marcher dans la rue et se frotter les bras pour leur donner un peu de chaleur. Après un long soupir, il ferma les portes du balcon et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Comment il voulait à nouveau sentir sa chaleur ... Avec cette pensée qui tournait, il s'endormit.

Près de minuit, Motonari se réveilla étourdi, ayant froid dans ses bras et le dos. Il a remarqué qu'il ne portait pas sa chemise, ce qui l'a fait se réveiller soudainement.

Assis sur le lit, il tenait ses poignets, implorant toutes les divinités connues que le jeune Motochika n'avait pas vu les marques sur eux.

Se souvenant de son invité, il se leva, mit un T-shirt à manches longues et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Il vit le garçon allongé sur le canapé, à moitié nu, et retourna dans sa chambre pour traîner avec difficulté la lourde couverture de son propre lit. Avec beaucoup d'effort, il réussit à couvrir Chousokabe avec elle, restant un moment dans le silence, contemplant son visage endormi.

Motochika ouvrit lourdement les yeux, à cause du poids soudain sur son corps. Il ne pouvait pas bien se concentrer les yeux, mais il vit la mince silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, à laquelle il sourit maladroitement avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se blottit contre la couverture, pleine d'une douce odeur qui l'entraîna vers ses terres passées dans ses rêves; où il a vu une version plus ancienne de lui-même, dormant paisiblement sur les jambes d'un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas très bien reconnaître, mais qui l'a fait sourire.


End file.
